Feudal Love: The Sequal
by Harpygirl91
Summary: The sequal to my fic Feudal love. ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The story of Hotaru and Sesshomaru's (Seon) daughter, Kotaru. All of the new planetary princesses/ princes have found their true love, except for Kotaru. So when a new evil threatens Earth Kotaru is sent to deal with it. But what will happen when she falls in love?

Kids- 17

Parents- look to be in mid twenties

Chapter 1: Earth and new people:

"Ok you have to call us everyday, girl!" Mina shouted as she and the other planetary princesses as they helped Kotaru pack for her mission on Earth.

"Yeah and tell us if there's any cute guys!" Mako said smiling," You really need to get a boyfriend!"

"…" Kotaru blushed as she hugged her teddy bear that Seon had given her when she was five.

"It's ok, Kota, I'm sure you'll find somebody!" Tenshi said smiling," I'll work on making sure Onwa and your dad don't try to go to earth and kill any potential boyfriends."

The other girls giggled because it was well known that Seon, Onwa, and Inu-Yasha were very protective of Kotaru because she was very trusting and sweet. Then an 11 year old boy burst through the door. The boy had dark purple silver hair and gold eyes. "Onesan, mom and dad said I could go with you!" He said before he tripped over his feet and fell on his face.

The girls laughed at him as he sat up blinking. "Ow." He said.

"Are you ok, Karoti?" Kira and Kotaru asked the young boy.

"Yep!" He said smiling," Oh and Uncle Inu-Yasha, Aunt Kagome, and Inutaisho are coming with us!" (Kagome and Inu-Yasha named their son after Inu-Yasha and Sesshomaru's father)

"Not like I have any choice in the matter." Said a very grumpy 17 year old from the door. He had silver hair, brown eyes, cute doggie ears, claws, and had practically the same attitude as his father. (Sweatdrop. Yep it's Inutaisho!)

"Oh smile doggy boy, all you have to do is help Kotaru out!" Tenshi said," It's not that hard of job! Or is it that you don't like being far away from Hina." (Hina/ Miroku's and Sango's daughter.)

"That has nothing to do with it." Inutaisho said and turned his head away so the girls couldn't see his blush. (Yep he's just like his father)

"Then why are you both blushing?" Mina asked raising an eyebrow.

"No reason!" Inutaisho snapped. The girls all laughed as they finished helping Kotaru pack. Teasing Inutaisho was just too fun.

(One week later)

Kotaru nervously looked around the crowded school yard. It was filled with youkais, humans, hanyous, quarter demons like her cousin, and races from different worlds. "Inutaisho!" A voice shouted. They turned to see a youkai glaring at them. He had short black-blue hair and cold gray eyes," So you're back. Who's the wench?"

" off, Sekinin." Inutaisho growled.

"I don't care about you today, Inutaisho. I asked about the wench." Sekinin growled back.

"Leave my cousin alone." Inutaisho snapped.

"Why should I?" Sekinin said licking his lips," Surprising such a beauty is related to you."

Kotaru blushed and Inutaisho was about to say something when a hand was placed on his shoulder. "Drop it, Inutaisho, trash like him aren't work wasting time over." Said a tall youkai male with shoulder length black hair and silver eyes. When he saw Kotaru he immediately glared and her and walked off.

" that Hibon!" Inutaisho snapped as Sekinin ran off.

"Who is he?" Kotaru asked tilting her head.

"Hn." Inutaisho said," just some black inuyoukai who's always getting in my way."

"Oh." Kotaru said looking at her cousin closely," he beat you in a fight didn't he?"

Inutaisho looked away," N-no that's not it he's just a jerk!"

Kotaru smiled at her cousin knowing his pride would never let him admit when he was defeated," Ok. Now come on we don't want to be late do we?"

Inutaisho groaned as Kotaru smiled happily at him. He was in no mood to put up with Kaede-sensei today. (Yep it is Kaede reincarnated! Many characters From Inu-Yasha and Sailor Moon have been reincarnated and are teachers at the school! Also random characters from other animes will be appearing also!)

"Mr. Higurashi who is this?" Kaede-sensei asked when she saw Kotaru.

"My cousin Kotaru Tomoe." Inutaisho said before going to his seat.

"It's an honor to meet you Kaede-sensei." Kotaru said respectfully as she bowed to Kaede.

"Well at least you're not like your cousin. Why don't you sit by Mr. Kuro." Kaede said and pointed to an empty seat in the back of the class next to…… Hibon!

'Not good not good at all. Uncle Sessy is gonna have my head.' Inutaisho thought,' it'd be ok if Kotaru wasn't posing as a human. Hibon hates humans!'

"umm. It's nice to meet you Kuro-san." Kotaru said shyly as she sat down beside him.

Hibon glared at her," don't call me Kuro-san my name's Hibon and you'll refer to me as such."

"O-ok Hibon-san." Kotaru said meekly.

Hibon glared at her," Don't use ANY endings on my name. It's just Hibon to you!"

Kotaru visibly flinched as if he had slapped her. Hibon turned away from her to face the blackboard. Kotaru meekly looked over at him to study him. Hibon was very handsome. His head was hung down as if he was deep in thought so his already long bangs fell into his eyes. Kotaru quickly looked down at her desk when he looked over and glared at her.

'She's pretty. Wait what am I thinking! She's a human can you forget what humans did to you! **Maybe she's different. **Maybe. NO all humans are the same and she's related to that Inutaisho! **Look at her! She couldn't hurt a fly!** No! Even if she… That scent it can't be coming from her! **What if it is? You've always liked roses and lavender.**' Hibon was having an inner war about Kotaru. He looked over and her and glared but it was only a cover so he could study her more closely. Her golden eyes were darting around the room studying everyone else in the room, Her black hair had purple highlights that flashed in the light, her pale skin contrasted well with the black uniform, and she was short only about 5' 2". Hibon froze as he noticed that. She was small and frail, just like a pretty porcelain doll.

Kotaru smiled a short girl with long black hair in a tight braid and bright blue eyes walked over to her. "HI! You're the new girl! I'm Misao!" The girl said smiling. Two more girls popped up behind her. One had her long black hair up in a pony tail had dark blue eyes and the other let her hair hang loose had brown eyes. "I'm Megumi and this is Kaoru." The one with loose black hair. (Yep it's the female trio from Ruroni Kenshin!)

"I'm Kotaru." Kotaru said smiling.

"So the rumor is you're related to Inutaisho." Megumi said," Is that true?"

"Yes." Kotaru said nodding.

"No way a sweet girl like you is related to that JERK!" Kaoru said with extra emphasis on the word jerk and made sure Inutaisho heard it.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY!" Inutaisho snapped and glared at Kaoru.

"You heard me dog boy!" Kaoru snapped and they started fighting.

"umm. Is this normal for them?" Kotaru asked.

"Yep. Kaoru-chan and Inu-kun can't get along worth anything." Megumi said smiling like .

Kotaru giggled as Hina joined Kaoru in fighting Inutaisho," Have you seen him and his dad fighting?"

"Nuh uh." Misao said," is it worse?"

"It's a million times worse!" Kotaru said smiling and smiling.

Hibon stared as Kotaru quickly made friends with the three girls,' she's so beautiful when she smiles. NO! I must not start down that train of thought again! it!** It's too late. You know when you've fallen. **No I haven't fallen for her!'

"Hibon, what is it?" Asked another inuyoukai (Niro) who was noticing the changes in Hibon's emotions.

"It's nothing. Where am I supposed to meet Hiruki?" Hibon asked glaring at the wall.

"Behind the school at 6. You sure you want to take him on. I mean he's one of the toughest fighters in the country." Niro said.

Hibon smirked," He's going down. He's Sekinin's older brother he can't be much of a challenge for me."

----End chapter 1----

Harpygirl91- Yeah now I got it started! I can't wait for the next chapter! It's going to be awesome!

Sesshomaru- That Hibon better stay away from my daughter or.

Harpygirl91- Or you better shut up and LIE DOWN!

Next chapter- Enter Hubuki!


	2. Enter Hiruki

Harpygirl91- yeah the second chapter

Hiruki- This is the chapter I show up in right, Harpy-sama?

Harpygirl91- (big smile) I love my OC Hiruki. He's just so respectful. Unlike somebody! (Referring to Sesshomaru.)

Sesshomaru- (death glare)

Chapter 2: Enter Hiruki.

School was over and Kotaru was waving bye to Misao, Kaoru, Megumi, and their boyfriends. "Ja Ne Taru-chan!" the girls shouted and waved back at her as they walked away. Kotaru felt a pang of jealousy as she saw them happy with their boyfriends.

"Cher, are you alright?" some one behind Kotaru asked. Kotaru jumped and turned around to see a very handsome male who looked to be a couple years older than her.

"Y-yes." Kotaru replied blushing.

"Are you sure Cher?" he asked. He had long black hair that reached his hips and deep violet eyes, his bangs were wild but framed his face perfectly. (swoon. Hiruki)

Kotaru blinked at him then turned a bright and dark shade of red," Yes um thank you for asking…"

"Hiruki, cher, and may I know the angel who stands before me name?" Hiruki said charmingly.

"K-Kotaru." She said blushing as he kissed her hand.

"It is an honor to meet you Kotaru. Would you allow me the honor of escorting you home?" Hiruki asked. (Big smile. He's just the charmer isn't he?)

"umm. Sure." Kotaru said blushing. Inutaisho had soccer practice so he wouldn't be home till late so she guessed it was ok.

Hiruki offered her his arm, which Kotaru politely accepted while blushing. When they reached Inu-yasha and Kagome's house Hiruki took her to the front door and kissed her hand gently.

"I hope to see you again, cher." Hiruki said before walking off.

"Who was that?" Kagome said smiling from the door way at the blushing Kotaru.

"Hiruki-san he offered to walk me home after school." Kotaru explained.

"He's pretty cute." Kagome said winking at Kotaru.

"Aunt Kagome!" Kotaru exclaimed blushing.

"Who the #!& was that?" Inu-yasha shouted as he came through the front door.

"Just some boy who was kind enough to escort Kotaru home!" Kagome shouted.

"You got a boyfriend on your first day of school?" Karoti asked from behind Inu-yasha in the cute way only little boys can.

"NO!" Kotaru exclaimed blushing," I have homework to do I'll be down for supper!"

(With Hiruki)

Hiruki was back home at his extremely large mansion. He was the oldest son of the head of the bat youkai clan. "What's got you so smug brother?" Sekinin growled forcing the word brother out of his mouth.

"Since when was my life any of your business, Sekinin?" Hiruki asked coolly.

Sekinin growled and tried to punch Hiruki in the face. Hiruki calmly grabbed his fist and kicked him in the gut. "Why do you even try?" Hiruki asked," One word of advice little brother pick opponents in your level."

Sekinin glared up at his older brother. #$ it I have to get stronger than him. I deserve to be the oldest son. I deserve it!'

"**you wish to be stronger?" A voice asked. (ahh no evil voices)**

"Who are you?" Sekinin asked and realized he was in an ancient castle.

"**I'm called Naraku." The voice responded," I can give you more power than you ever imagined. All you need to do is find me a body."**

"I know the perfect body my older brother!" Sekinin said with out thinking.

"**Perfect." Naraku said darkly,' Fool I'll kill him the first chance I get. This shall be quite fun.'**

(Meanwhile on Saturn)

Seon was pacing the floor wondering how his daughter and youngest son were doing. He'd hate to admit it but he was over protective of his daughter. "Seon?" Hotaru asked as she walked into the room," What is it?"

"It's nothing." Seon said looking away from her.

"Don't say it's nothing!" Hotaru snapped then smiled sweetly at him," I know when something's up with you. You're worried about Kotaru aren't you?"

"Yes. Are you sure Serenity made the right decision about sending Kotaru to find the source of evil presently on earth?" Seon asked Hotaru.

"Yes. Kotaru's not a little girl anymore Seon." Hotaru said hugging him.

"I know but it seems just like yesterday she was five years old." Seon said looking at his hands smiling.

(flashback)

"Daddy, what's that flower called?" A five year old Kotaru asked pointing to a random flower in the royal gardens.

"That's a while heather flower." Seon explained.

"what does it mean?" Kotaru asked full of curiosity.

"Protection or wishes come true." Seon said.

"Really?" Kotaru asked with her eyes wide with happiness and held her arms open," Daddy can you spin me around?"

Seon nodded and picked her up and spun her around by her hands. "WEEE!" Kotaru said as he sat her down on the ground and hugged Seon's legs," I love you Daddy."

"I love you too Kotaru." Seon said bending down so he could hug her. He smiled as Kotaru laid her head against his shoulder and dozed off to sleep.

(end flashback)

It had seemed to Seon that Kotaru grew up too fast for his likings. Hotaru smiled gently up at him and kissed his cheek lightly," She'll be ok."

Seon smiled and gently covered Hotaru's hand with his and kissed her lips lightly. "Now come on. It's getting late you need your sleep." Hotaru said and drug him to their bedroom. (don't even think it perverts)

(back on earth with Hibon)

Hibon tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Hiruki to get there. Two swords were strapped to his side. He had found the swords in an ancient castle that was close to being destroyed. One was an amazingly strong sword and the other was pretty much useless except against the undead. They were named Toukijin and the other Tenseiga.

"Hmm. Seems the rumors are true you're always late for a fight." Hibon said as Hiruki flew down from the sky. Hiruki now had his jet black bat wings out and he was smirking at the black inuyoukai.

"Seems the rumors are true about you too. Fighting with two swords. Which one is the useless one?" Hiruki asked curiously.

"That's none of your business." Hibon growled then noticed Kotaru's scent coming off of Hiruki's arm,' what would Kotaru be doing around him!' Hibon growled lightly,' he touched her. He's dead!'

Hiruki was caught off guard at Hibon's sudden attack. Hibon swung Toukijin at Hiruki who barely dodged then Hibon kicked him in the gut sending him flying into some nearby trees.

"How dare you touch her!" Hibon growled his eyes bleeding over to red," How dare you!"

(End 2nd chapter!)

Harpygirl91- Ahhh don't kill me! I don't want to die!

Hibon and Hiruki- Who wins the !#$&# fight!

Harpygirl91- :P I'm not telling you have to read the next chapter to find out!


	3. not title

Harpygirl91- Yeah! Third chapter! FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!

Sesshomaru- (tied up and hanging upside down from a tree) Let me down you worthless mortal!

Harpygirl91- NO! You tried to kill Hiruki-kun and Hibon-kun! Ugh. Evil flu.

Disclaimer- I own nothing except my OCs.

:recap:

"_That's none of your business." Hibon growled then noticed Kotaru's scent coming off of Hiruki's arm,' what would Kotaru be doing around him!' Hibon growled lightly,' he touched her. He's dead!'_

_Hiruki was caught off guard at Hibon's sudden attack. Hibon swung Toukijin at Hiruki who barely dodged then Hibon kicked him in the gut sending him flying into some nearby trees._

"_How dare you touch her!" Hibon growled his eyes bleeding over to red," How dare you!"_

: End recap:

Hiruki was confused, why was Hibon attacking with such force, then he remembered male inuyoukai were very territorial,' He must know dear Kotaru somehow and be infatuated with her.' Then Hiruki smirked he knew very well how to manipulate an opponents anger.

"so you know dear Kotaru?" Hiruki asked.

"Why's that any of your business?" Hibon growled.

"I'm just wondering what dear Kotaru would be doing around a mutt like you." Hiruki said kicking Hibon in the stomach sending him flying. (Hmm. This seems familiar doesn't it?)

Hibon stood up and popped his neck and glared Hiruki," How do you know her?"

"Oh. I don't believe I'll tell you. You should ask dear Kotaru yourself." Hiruki said.

"Who ever gave you the right to call her 'dear Kotaru'?" Hibon snapped.

"No one. But dear Kotaru doesn't seem to mind and she's even lovelier when she blushes. I never thought that would be possible when I first saw her." Hiruki said calmly.

Hibon froze at that,' Hiruki's using my weakness against me. Calm down deep breaths. Wait since when do I view Kotaru as a weakness?' he then unsheathed Toukijin and pointed it at Hiruki," Are you going to stand there talking or are you going to fight?"

"yes let's see how good you really are." Hiruki said bowing to him and two sais appeared out of nowhere into his hands.

The two boys dashed at each other and soon all you could see were two streaks of black.

(The next day! AHH DON'T KILL ME! Dodges random flying things)

It had been oddly peaceful that day at school. Kotaru still held an air of worry about her. Hibon had not been at school that day and Inutaisho had been challenged to a fight by someone named Bankotsu. (yes The band of seven's gonna be here!)

She sighed as she walked out of the school gates and looked around and was shocked when a bouquet of red roses popped up in front of her face.

"Hiruki-san!" Kotaru exclaimed as she smiled at the bat youkai," What are these for?"

"I was walking by here earlier and I sensed a sad aura drifting from you." Hiruki said smiling as she took the roses.

"'Taru-chan!" Misao shouted as she ran up to her friend and then noticed the roses and Hiruki. "Who's he!" Misao whispered in Kotaru's ear.

"Misao-chan this is Hiruki-san, Hiruki-san, Misao-chan." Kotaru said introducing the two.

"It's an honor to meet you Misao." Hiruki said bowing.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Misao said smiling," 'Taru do you remember when the science report is due?"

"The Friday two weeks from now." Kotaru replied.

"Thanks! Later!" Misao shouted as she ran off to catch up with her 'Aoshi-sama'.

Kotaru smiled slightly as she watched her friend run to catch up with her boyfriend and felt another pang of jealousy. Hiruki noticed this and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You want someone special don't you?" Hiruki whispered in her ear.

Kotaru looked downward to hide her face. But Hiruki caught the look of sadness in her eyes and gently moved to be in front of her and took her chin gently in his fingers and tilted her head up. He smiled at her sweetly and kissed her softly on the lips. Kotaru's eyes widened in shock but they slowly closed.

"I can be that person for you." Hiruki said as he pulled away. Kotaru looked up and him and smiled and stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." Kotaru said smiling at him.

Hiruki smiled at her then bowed," Would you give me permission to escort you to dinner this Saturday?"

"I would be honored." Kotaru said smiling as they started walking towards her house. Hiruki kept stealing small quick kisses on the walk and once they reached the house he kissed he lips briefly then he sensed a dangerous aura and moved Kotaru behind him and turned to face Inu-yasha.

Inu-yasha was growling and glaring at the bat demon," What the hell are you doing kissing my niece!" (Uh-oh this ain't gonna be pretty)

"Inu-yasha, osuwari!" Kagome said smiling from the doorway.

Hiruki blinked as the necklace around Inu-yasha's neck glowed and Inu-yasha meet the ground. "Come on in! Just ignore Inu-yasha that normal for him." Kagome said smiling at Hiruki.

Hiruki nodded and followed Kotaru and Kagome into the house. "So Kotaru's who's your boyfriend?" Kagome asked teasingly.

"He's Hiruki." Kotaru said blushing.

Hiruki suddenly winced and grabbed his arm. "Are you ok!" Kotaru exclaimed and rolled up he's sleeve on his arm and saw a nasty wound," What happened?"

"I was in a fight with a dog youkai." Hiruki explained.

"Why?" Kotaru asked.

"Because I was challenged and I've never backed down from a challenge." Hiruki said.

"Who won?" Inu-yasha asked.

"I did but barely." Hiruki said.

"Here let me heal that" Kotaru said placing her hand gently on the wound. Hiruki's eyes widened as a purple light surrounded her hand and the wound healed.

"Arigato, koi." Hiruki said bringing her palm to his lips and gently kissing it.

"You're welcome. Oh what time are you going to pick me up on Saturday?" Kotaru asked blushing.

"I'll pick you up at 7:00. Oh and dress formal. I want to make you feel special." Hiruki said smirking as he leaned down and kissed her lips quickly. Kotaru blushed and nodded as Hiruki took his leave.

Hiruki was about to walk out the door when Karoti jumped in front of him," You aren't going anywhere until I question you!"

Hiruki blinked as he looked down at the 11 year old boy," I'll take it you're Kotaru's brother?"

"Hey how do you know about me?" Karoti said.

"Your sister told me all about her family." Hiruki said smiling down at the boy.

"Ok. But I still want to question you!" Karoti said.

"why?" Hiruki asked.

"School project." Karoti said. Everyone except Hiruki sweatdropped. Hiruki just laughed lightly and patted the boy on the head.

"How about tomorrow?" Hiruki suggested," I have business to attend to."

"Ok!" Karoti said happily," And one more thing don't hurt my sister!"

"I wouldn't dream of it." Hiruki said smiling. Kotaru smiled sweetly and moved Karoti out of Hiruki's way and waved bye to the youkai as he walked down the road.

"two day! Two days you've been here and you already have a boyfriend!" Inu-yasha exclaimed.

"He's seems like a sweet and gentlemanly young man." Kagome said smiling at her niece while Inu-yasha kept ranting," Good taste."

(end chapter)

Hibon- (tied up and hanging up by Sesshomaru) LET ME AT HIM!

Harpygirl91- Kotaru you're so lucky. Hot dad, two hot guys fighting over you, know plenty of hot guys from other planets. I envy you. Can you give me any numbers?

Kotaru: (blush)

Sesshomaru: I hate you Harpy.

Harpygirl91- (glare) be happy you're not sick with the flu!


	4. Chapter 4

Harpygirl91- Fourth chapter! YAY!

Sesshomaru- (glare) I hate you…

Harpygirl91- he's mad at me because I made him take ballet lessons because I was bored. At least you got to dance with Hotaru. And Kotaru's going on a date in this chapter!

Sesshomaru- (blush/glare)

Chapter 4: Hibon's Return and the date:

"So what he's like?" Megumi asked. Misao had told the girls about Hiruki and Megumi hadn't been there on Wednesday and Tuesday because she had had a slight cold.

"Ummm…. Well…… Hiruki-kun's sweet, handsome, chivalrous, charming, romantic, gentle, kind, and did I mention handsome?" Kotaru said giggling then a worried look appeared," but I'm nervous about our date tomorrow."

"We'll help you get ready for it!" Kaoru said smiling brightly.

"Yeah I can do your hair, Kaoru can do your make-up, and Megumi can help you pick out an outfit!" Misao suggested.

"Get out of my seat." A familiar voice growled.

"Oh great Mr. Gripe's back." Megumi said sarcastically while rolling her eyes at Hibon.

"Well we better get back to our seats!" Misao said smiling as she drug Kaoru and Megumi back to their seats.

'I mustn't have heard them right. I did not hear Kotaru talking about Hiruki and a date.' Hibon thought. (someone's in denial!)

"Are you ok?" Kotaru asked Hibon worriedly. Hibon turned and looked at the girl and tried not to look her in the eye but failed and found himself melting in her eyes. Hibon shook it off and ignored her. Hibon couldn't help but regret ignoring the girl. Hibon sighed and looked down at his desk. 'At least I have art today.'

(Art class. Last class period of the school day)

'$#! She's in this class.' Hibon thought as soon as he entered the classroom and saw that Kotaru was in the class room, plus the only unoccupied seat was right besides her. (Ahh. I'm so evil.) "&# it!" Hibon cursed under his breath as he sat down beside her.

"Ok people partner up with anyone you want but one condition! One partner has to be human and the other has to be a youkai or hanyou! Now move people!" Anko-sensei shouted slamming her hand down on her desk.

Hibon hid a smirk as Kotaru jumped as Anko-sensei slammed her hand down. But he froze as Kotaru turned to him," uh… Um…. Hibon-san would you like to be my partner?" Kotaru asked nervously.

"What ever." Hibon said pulling out his sketchpad," And how many times do I have to tell you it's just Hibon!"

"Ok people here's the assignment! Humans draw your partner as a human! Youkai draw your partner as a youkai! Each group will be given a time era to draw their drawings in." Anko snapped," You have until next Friday to finish the drawing."

Kotaru went up to receive the time period and was told that they had to draw each other in the feudal era. Hibon froze as Kotaru relayed that information to him. 'Teach is out to kill my brain I just know it.' Hibon thought glaring at Anko-sensei.

Kotaru bit the end of her pencil as she wondered what she could draw Hibon as as a feudal era human then she got a great idea. A rouge samurai betrayed by his lord and people. For some reason it just seemed to fit him.

Hibon didn't have any trouble deciding what kind of youkai he would draw Kotaru as, a black inuyoukai, but not a simpleton he had to draw her as a beautiful and graceful princess. 'WTF! I really need to stop thinking about her so much!' Hibon said under his breath. Kotaru looked at him wondering what he was mumbling about. (That's detailed.)

"Hibon are you ok?" Kotaru asked again for the second time that day.

"I'm fine!" Hibon snapped at her. Kotaru winced as if he had slapped her. Hibon noticed that then paled," I-I'm sorry."

Kotaru looked up and him blinking then a slight blush appeared on her face," It's ok."

They spent the rest of the class period sketching each other and stealing glances for the drawings reference. Well that was for Kotaru, Hibon was looking at her for that reason and the fact that he could tell he was starting to admit he was developing feelings for her.

Hibon was so zoned out on drawing Kotaru he didn't even notice the dismissal bell until Kotaru gently touched his shoulder," Hibon-san, the dismissal bell rang."

"What?" Hibon said looking up from the drawing.

"The dismissal bell rang." Kotaru repeated then had a worried look on her face," Am I really that hard to draw?"

"No you're easy to draw. I was just concentrating on the dress you're wearing in it." Hibon said before he could stop himself, in less than a week she had wormed her way under his mask.

Kotaru smiled in relief and left the classroom with Hibon following close behind her. "You remind me of my father." Kotaru said suddenly turning and smiling at him.

Hibon stared at her in shock and gave her a small smile before going to his locker. (AHHH Hibon smiled it's the end of the world! Oh warning I'm probably going to have a randomness moment at the end of this chapter so watch out)

(That Saturday night)

Kotaru, Misao, Kaoru, and Megumi giggled as they got Kotaru ready for her date with Hiruki. "Hey Kotaru, lover-boy's here!" Inu-yasha snapped as he entered the room then his eyes softened as he noticed how happy Kotaru was.

"Oh I better go down and meet him!" Kotaru said nervously. She was a mix of nervousness and happiness and she quickly grabbed a black beaded shawl and placed it around her shoulders.

She rushed down the stairs and very gracefully until she tripped on the last step only to land in Hiruki's arms. "Are you ok?" Hiruki asked worriedly.

"H-hai." Kotaru mumbled out blushing and Hiruki set her back on her feet," Umm how do I look?"

Hiruki's jaw dropped as she turned in front of him. She was wearing a simple sleeveless black dress with matching shoes that had straps that wrapped around her calf; she was wearing very light make up (lip-gloss and a mascara); and her hair was up in a messy bun with curled strands framing her face. "You look amazing." Hiruki finally got out after fumbling with words for a bit.

Kotaru smiled at him and blushed as he offered her a bouquet of assorted colored roses. (this simply means 'you're everything to me') "Here I'll take those for you. You two get going!" Kagome said taking the flowers from Kotaru and pratically shoving the two out the front door.

"Your aunt seems very eager to get us out here alone." Hiruki said laughing slightly.

"I guess she sensed Uncle Inu-yasha was about to hurt you." Kotaru said as she climbed into Hiruki's car.

"The men in your family are very protective of you I see." Hiruki pointed out.

Kotaru blushed as she folded her hands on her lap and nodded slightly," Uncle Inu-yasha isn't as bad as my dad."

"Why do I have the feeling that if I meet your dad I wouldn't live another day." Hiruki said nervously. Kotaru giggled lightly but stopped and gazed in aw as Hiruki pulled up to a four star restaurant.

"Hiruki, it it's amazing!" Kotaru said as Hiruki let her out of the car," You shouldn't have!"

"I did it because I wanted to." Hiruki said from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

Kotaru blushed as she smiled lightly. Hiruki kept one arm around her waist and led her inside where a waiter led them to a balcony table that had a perfect view of the garden. 'Hiruki-kun is so kind.' Kotaru thought as she took a drink of water as Hiruki went to the bathroom. (WHAT! I couldn't think of anything better)

(outside in the garden)

Naraku smirked he had taken over that weakling Sekinin's body and had been following Hiruki around for a while to find out about him and he weaknesses. 'So that must be someone very precious to him.' Naraku thought as he looked at the girl. She would fit her purpose of luring Hiruki to a trap perfectly. 'Ku ku ku' Naraku laughed in his head.

(Back with Kotaru and Hiruki)

Kotaru blushed deeply as Hiruki held out a piece of his steak for her to taste. She leaned forward and took the bite blushing like crazy. She smiled as Hiruki after she finished it. "Arigato." Kotaru said gently.

"Doitashimashite (you're welcome)." Hiruki said smiling as he sat down his fork and gently stroke her cheek," You're so kirei (beautiful)" Hiruki said softly making Kotaru turn even redder.

"I'm not…" Kotaru began but Hiruki placed a finger on her lips.

"Don't say that you are not beautiful." Hiruki said," I'm not just talking about how you look. I'm also talking about your soul. You're so gentle and caring."

Kotaru's blush receded as Hiruki whispered those words. Then blushed as of all people to suddenly show up on earth, Onwa and Tenshi, showed up beside their table.

"KOTARU!" Tenshi shouted happily and hugged Kotaru. Onwa sent a glare at Hiruki so was smiling at the scene before him.

"I'm Kotaru's twin brother, Onwa." He said extending his hand to Hiruki.

"I'm Kotaru's boyfriend, Hiruki, it is good to meet you Kotaru speaks highly of you and your parents." Hiruki said. (He's just so suave isn't he?)

"I'm Tenshi! I'm one of Kotaru's friends back on Saturn!" Tenshi said taking Hiruki's hand. While she did this Hiruki noted that Tenshi was a hanyou. "Oh yeah my dad's a wolf youkai. Well we'll leave you two lovebirds alone!"

Onwa tried to protest but Tenshi just drug him away," Oh leave them alone Onwa. I sensed that Hiruki guy really cares for your sister. Give him a chance."

"But didn't you also sense the evil watching him?" Onwa whispered in her ear.

"Yeah and he sensed it too. I could tell I don't think he's going to mention it though until Kotaru's out of harm's way. It was an ancient evil that had somehow possessed someone we'll just have to wait and see what happens. You know we won't be allowed to interfere with Kotaru's destiny." Tenshi said looking back at Kotaru and Hiruki who were talking quietly," She's happy right now. She deserves love after setting us up!"

Onwa sighed Tenshi was impossible to argue with when she was like this.

"Your friend is very…" Hiruki said smiling broadly," interesting."

"Yeah Tenshi takes after her father." Kotaru said smiling slightly as Hibon covered her hand with his and gave it a slight squeeze.

"she seems very close to your brother."

"yeah they've been dating for a few years now. Everyone jokes that they should get married as soon as they're done with school."

"Really? Well what are you planning on doing once you're out of school?"

"I have to keep on training to become the queen of Saturn." Kotaru let slip then covered her mouth with her free hand," Please forgot I said anything!"

"Kotaru, you can tell me anything." Hiruki said looking her in the eye," Now what do you mean by Queen of Saturn."

"Please Hiruki-kun what I'm about to tell you can't leave this table." Kotaru said pleadingly.

"I swear on my life that I won't ever repeat a word of it." Hiruki said covering his heart with his hand," Now tell me."

"Ok. I am the oldest daughter of Queen Hotaru and King Seon of Saturn." Kotaru said," I was sent to earth because the Queen of Mars had a premonition of a great evil that only I could defeat but I doubt I can do it."

"I'm sure you can." Hiruki said standing up and pulling Kotaru up and wrapping his arms tight around her," I'm here for you and maybe I can help train you to defend yourself."

"Hiruki…" Kotaru said and hugged him tightly as tears began to leak from her eyes," Thank you."

"Come on let's pay for this and I'll have some where special I want take you before I take you home." Hiruki said letting her go.

(twenty minutes later)

"Hiruki can I open my eyes?" Kotaru asked as Hiruki lead her somewhere or other.

"No not yet." Hiruki said smirking as he lead her through a forest and stopped in a clearing," Now you can."

"oh Hiruki it's amazing!" Kotaru exclaimed. As it turned out the clearing had a small pond in the middle of it and some lilies and other aquatic flowers were in high bloom as fireflies floated around it.

"I discovered this place a few years ago

:End Chapter 4:

Harpygirl91- Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Harpygirl91- I'm so enjoying writing this story!

Hibon- Of course you are! You just love manipulating us!

Harpygirl91- DUH! Well here's the fifth chapter and as a little treat I'm centering it around Hibon so everyone can learn a little more about grippe pants!

Chapter 5: Hibon's past, present, and future…

(17 years ago)

"How is the subject?" A white clad man asked the young science intern.

"It has become a fully healthy youkai baby." The intern said staring in the jar," But aren't there side affects in this kind of genetic manipulation?"

"Yes unfortunately he will be rather mentally unstable but we'll be able to fix that easily." The scientist said.

"What if you can't?" The intern asked.

"Well he'll still be an amazing weapon for war." The scientist said grinning at the baby who was lying asleep.

(five years later)

"As you can see he's an amazing fighter. Agile and quick he has to be locked in that room at night so he does not escape." The scientist said proudly as he motioned to a five year old boy with waist length black hair and angry silver eyes. The boy was fighting eight men five times his size and winning.

"He will be the deadliest weapon in the world." The scientist continued as the politicians studied Hibon.

"he appears to be very wild and uncontrollable." One stated as Hibon threw a handful of daggers at the window after K.O.ing the eight men.

"Yes well we're working on that." The scientist said nervously as Hotaru suddenly came through the doorway," Your Majesty how are you I didn't expect you to come till tomorrow."

"I told you yesterday my children's birthday's are tomorrow and I can not miss my children's birthday. What have you done to this boy?" Hotaru said putting up her mask as queen of Saturn instead of the kind mother.

"We've train him immensely since he was 1 to be a weapon but why are you so interested in him?" The scientist said and he motioned for the politicians to follow his colleagues.

"Open the door to the room." Hotaru said.

"What are you planning on doing your majesty?" The scientist said nervously," he's unstable! I can't let you in there!"

"My wife can take care of herself." Seon said as he walked in with five year old Onwa and Kotaru behind him.

"Kaa-san why is he in there all alone?" Kotaru said looking through the window on the walls at him," May I go in there with you?"

"Hai Kotaru." Hotaru said then turned to the scientist," Now open the door."

"yes ma'am." He said then Hotaru and Kotaru entered after the door opened all the way and some guards came in to drag the men away.

Hibon growled at Hotaru as the door closed then looked at Kotaru suspiciously.

"Kotaru sit down beside me." Hotaru said sitting down on the floor.

Kotaru nodded and sat down beside her and gave Hibon a small smile.

Hibon stared at her then after a few minutes of Hotaru and Kotaru just sitting there he slowly walked forward and sniffed Hotaru then Kotaru. He decided he liked their smell and gave them each a small lick on the face that cause Hotaru to smile and Kotaru to giggle. "Hibon how would you like to go to a new home?" Hotaru asked.

Hibon looked at her then nodded as he scooted closer to her. "How those temes won't let me go anywhere." Hibon said.

"Well I can make them send you to a place where there are other children who don't have families." Hotaru said," And I'll visit you every year."

"Will she come?" Hibon whispered in Hotaru's ear looking at Kotaru.

"Maybe but she has to train to become a queen." Hotaru said and then picked up Hibon and began to carry him out of the room.

"Your majesty what do you think you are doing!" The scientist said panicking.

"I'm taking him away to an orphanage and expect all of the funds from my planet to stop coming." Hotaru said coldly holding Hibon close to her while Kotaru walked beside him and frowned at the man while Onwa glared at him.

(Two years later on Hibon's birthday)

Hibon looked out the window of the orphanage. He was an obvious loner by his constant glare that only went away when the Queen of Saturn came on her annual visit and it still was also a scowl though unless she came to his room and they often would talk for a few hours before she had to go.

His glare disappeared as Hotaru stepped out of a small black car and walked up to the orphanage. As soon as she entered the orphanage Hibon opened the door of his room and began to walk down the stairs. The other children were already crowding around her but she smiled up at him and came over to him, making the other kids run off.

"Hello Hibon-chan, how have you been?" Hotaru said smiling as she picked him up and they headed up to his room.

"Where is she?" Hibon asked in a voice that was barely a whisper.

"she's sick right now." Hotaru said sadly," Kotaru just got sick yesterday but she said she wanted me to give you this." Hotaru handed him a small box that Hibon slowly opened. In the box was a chain with a pendant of a firefly hanging down off of it.

(Current day)

Hibon jerked awake as memories from when he lived in the lab flooded his mind. 'Kuso… Why are those dreams coming back?' Hibon thought angrily as he rubbed his forhead then he noticed something. He wasn't wearing the pendant the princess of Saturn had once given to him as a gift, it was lying in front of his small digital alarm clock that said '12:45 A.M.'.

'Kuso I can't even remember what her name is or what she looks like. Ever since there started to be political problems on Saturn neither Queen Hotaru or the princess had been able to come see him then it hit him. Roses and Lavender… The scent of the princess the scent of Kotaru….

"Kotaru's the princess of Saturn?" Hibon wondered out loud as he grabbed a hold of the pendant and instantly, as soon at his head touched the pillow, fell asleep.,' I'll ask her about it tomorrow at school.'

(The next day)

Kotaru waved good-bye to Misao, Kaoru, and Megumi as they all went there separate ways. As she turned she crashed into Hibon who was staring down at her.

"Gomen Nasai, Hibon!" Kotaru said quickly.

"I need to talk with you." Hibon said and picked her up wedding style then dashed off to the nearby city park.

"Hibon!" Kotaru shouted in shock as he ran through traffic and wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes," Please slow down!"

Hibon slowed down a little bit as they entered the park but kept running until he reached a secluded bench and stopped. He resisted the urge to laugh at Kotaru as she wobbled on her feet then finally was able to sit down however she was still a bit shaky.

"Daijobu?" Hibon asked sitting down sounding more concerned than he wanted too.

Kotaru took a few deep breaths then smiled at him," I'll be ok. I haven't been carried that fast since I was six. I'm just wondering what you wanted to ask me."

"Are you the princess of Saturn?" Hibon said simply looking Kotaru in the eye. Her reaction said it all. Her eyes immediately widen and she paled slightly.

"How did you know?" Kotaru asked staring at him.

"Do you remember about twelve years ago the queen of Saturn took an experiment from some scientists?" Hibon asked," Later she took the experiment to a orphanage."

"Oh my gosh!" Kotaru said with her hand covering her mouth in shock," Hibon I'm so sorry I never got to come visit you! When I was little I was constantly getting sick and after I started getting better there started being political problems so I had to help out with those. I'm so sorry!"

"Tch like I care about that all I wanted to know was whether or not you were the princess of Saturn or not." Hibon said looking away however Kotaru noticed something in his voice a certain loneliness.

"No you didn't the real question was if I would be your friend isn't it?" Kotaru said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Hibon tensed up at the touch of her hand then sighed. He didn't just want to be friends but she was with Hiruki so he'd have to go for the next best thing," Yeah."

"Of course I'll be your friend!" Kotaru said happily and hugged him tightly.

"Yeah friends…" Hibon said touching her hands with one of his.

(End fifth chapter)

Harpygirl91- Aww poor Hibon! Yeah I know I didn't go into much depth but now you know how exactly he was born and why he hates humans! Oh and I want your opinion on something! Instead of a Sailor Moon/Full Metal Alchemist crossover how about a SM/Naruto crossover featuring all of the senshi with the following pairings.

Usagi/Mamoru, Ami/Lee, Rei/Sasuke, Makoto/Kiba, Minako/Gaara, Michiru/Haruka, Setsuna/Kakashi, Hotaru/Neji, Hinata/Naruto, and some other couples.


End file.
